


Milk & Strawberries

by NamineMixi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamineMixi/pseuds/NamineMixi
Summary: And all the many ways you can enjoy them.--------------------Basically the demon of progress sometimes possesses me to write something really fast after I encounter a prompt I'd love to do, figured I'd put all the short stories in one neat, but dirty, little package.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	Milk & Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> I swear Intoxication is still in progress but I've been doing like five million other things since the lockdowns started. I've also written a few more things but they weren't polished enough to post... Heh, sorry!
> 
> I started a little wee Tumblr blog though, so you can reach me there and see some of my wips!
> 
> dorodorodrabbles.tumblr.com

"You've been forgetting your place, woman," Kaiba grits the words out through his teeth, his cock plunging into your sopping heat at a comfortable pace, his big hands keeping a bruising grip on your hips. 

Your hands try to find purchase on the desk beneath you as you open your mouth to reply, but only a string of wanton moans come out. 

"Kaiba Corp doesn't have a future without an heir?" Your boss hunches forward, staring into your glassy eyes with an intensity that would melt lesser men, "What, are you the board's spokesperson now?" 

You barely make out his words as he continues pushing deep into you, but you squeak out a reply somehow, even in the throes of pleasure, "I was just— I just said what they were scared to say…"

"There's Mokuba."

"Mokuba isn't…  _ next gen _ — and besides, he's always been vocal about— about being hands off…" 

"Hmm," Kaiba leans back as if deep in thought, easing into a more leisurely rhythm, "Bullshit."

You hear him clearly this time, probably because you weren't currently being pounded into the mahogany, "W-what?" 

"You weren't doing it for the board. You just wanted to challenge me," He slams his cock against your womb without warning, immediately followed by another thrust, and the next. Your eyes inadvertently roll back into your head, your hands weakly grabbing at his arms as he continues into a more punishing speed. "You've been growing bolder and bolder in front of them, you think I haven't noticed?" 

You manage to moan out a hoarse apology in between pleasured screams, even if you didn't really mean it. He could talk you into agreeing to anything right now with the way he was fucking you. 

"See?" Kaiba leans in again, cradling your body close to his, deceptively gentle. "Apologizing wasn't so hard." Your arms automatically wrap around his neck, as you bring your legs up to rest on his hips. 

His brutal pace didn't let up, however. He laughs darkly to himself, entertained by you babbling a string of messy "sorry"s along with a litany of his name. 

"Since you care about the board so much, why don't I give them what they want… as your reward?" 

"W-what?!" You somehow manage to comprehend him despite his  _ distractions _ , but to your shock, your muscles only tighten around his shaft further. As far as you were concerned, your inner walls had a mind of their own. 

Kaiba suddenly jerks forward and pauses, letting out a growl as he reacts to you, "Oh… I see you'd like that, then." He smirks at you, wasting no time getting right back to pistoning his rock hard cock into your impossibly tight heat. 

"N-n— it's… It's not—!" You try to explain why this wasn't the best idea, but even your body betrayed you. The coil in your stomach tightened so fast you were scared you were going to lose your mind when it inevitably snapped. 

Kaiba's thrusts remain punishingly brutal, but increasingly erratic, "You want me to paint your womb white? Hmm?" 

You shake your head, lolling it from side to side, but your arms and legs pull him closer. 

Your boss laughs quietly in your ear as he presses into you close enough that your arms could wrap around his expansive back. You could feel one of his hands buried in your hair, at the back of your head, while his other arm was wrapped around your shoulders, pinning you securely to him as he thrust into you mercilessly. 

"Come for me." Kaiba whispers to you, his deep voice reverberating straight to your core. 

You try to scream as the coil snaps, but Kaiba immediately stuffs your mouth with his tongue, as he plunges himself deep inside you. He kisses you sloppily through your orgasm, his hips losing rhythm as he spends himself inside of you. 

You come to just enough to lazily kiss him back, keening occasionally into his mouth as his hips continue shallowly thrusting, spurts of his come spreading warmth throughout your bonelessly tired body. 

Kaiba pulls back first, immediately resting his head next to yours, "Are you on…?" 

"Yeah… I am." your hands slide down from his back down to his arms as you rest your elbows on the desk, "But don't scare me like that ever again!" 

Kaiba gets up off of you and slowly pulls himself out, smirking at you as your body jerks in reaction, "You're really going to pretend you didn't just have the best sex of your life?"

Kaiba reaches for the tissue box sitting innocently on the desk, as you gingerly sit up to begin righting yourself, muttering a defeated, "Shut up." 

You pause awkwardly as some of your boss's come begins leaking out of you and onto the immaculate wood of the desk. You glance at Kaiba and he's completely stock still, his arm still outstretched towards the tissues, but his eyes drawn to your dripping core. 

His stare was nothing short of  _ ravenous _ . 

"W-what?" 

"... Maybe I'm not quite done with you yet." 

**Author's Note:**

> Just suddenly got hit with a strong urge to write something with a breeding kink kind of vibe
> 
> Stay safe irl though!! Always discuss these things with your partner first before doing anything of the sort. It's generally frowned upon to spring babies on other people!


End file.
